Anton Shudder Has A Glowing Surprise For You!
by TZQ
Summary: Alright, hello everyone, the zombie queen here ;  As you see I'm pretty new here and here's my VERY FIRST skul flashback story! *weird zombie entrance music* So, if it's too bad or long for a newbie please tell me but go easy on me please ; enjoy ;D


Anton Shudder Has A Surprise For You :O

Monday mornings are NEVER the best day for some people out there... Ok, a lot of people Mondays... Simply; 'sucks'... Ok, i quit... Everyone i know simply think that monday is... I... think I'm out of word options here, so I'll say this, after this moment, I started to adore Monday mornings, no matter how it hurts me to admit...

[FLASHBACK]

"You still keeping this? Are you hiding a girl here or something? Eh, Ghastly?" A blonde man said, to Ghastly, who has recently chosen this name. He was still looking elsewhere...

"No, I think he's over these thoughts, if we're lucky enough..." said a man with a hat next to him, cocking his head slightly to Ghastly.

"Huh?... Oh... Right..." he said, he seemed still couldn't get used to his new taken name. "Told you, he admitted..." said the blonde man, his voice was high with victory. The man with the hat narrowed his eyes, but continued smiling.

"Well," said a woman with ginger hair and green eyes ,

"I still don't think that's possible... She wouldnt've survived after this moment... But everything aside, I would've felt it..." she mumbled, looking at Ghastly, who seemed like moving. "You're so modest, you know that? And I thought you could sense everyone..." Ethan tilted his head to her, still smiling.

"I thought so too... Guess I can be more powerful when it comes to this point. Let's shut up for a moment... I feel like you're not going to regret this, believe me... Though, I really want to know what this is..." he closed his mouth with his hand and looked at Ghastly too ,

" I've never had a moment of silence which I didn't regret." he murmured innocently. "Listen to Lucy, for now..." the blonde man walked towards them and stood next to him. Lucy grunted. Now this whole thing sounds like a bad idea..."

Ghastly finally returned from the room. He was wearing a hat to cover his scars,"Shudder never fails in surprising us you know... But this time, it's a good one.".

"Shudder?" Ethan echoed.

"Shudder has a surprise for us, really? Are you serious? You sure this place is bomb-free? That's what I understand from 'surprises'...".

"You have a pleasant way of thinking and that's why I adore you, you know that?"

"I had a good childhood, believe me. Good to know I have something pleasant in me..."

"I can see that... And no, I checked the place before. This place is totally bomb-free, for now. Nobody can guess his actions from now. He might not try explode us, but he might feed us to sharks."

"Sharks... Hmm... That sounds like it'll be possible to hear in the future, from I can get from the feeling and how far away it sounds... But yeah, feeding us to sharks doesn't sounds very far, I have to admit... Since you exploded his car..." Lucy said, pondering. Then she looked at Ethan seriously.

"I think I've gone pretty far right?" he said. The woman nodded sympathically.

"B-but... I-it was an a-accident... I-I didn't know he w-would try to k-kill us... Y-yeah... It d-doesn't sound f-far away... I-'m relieved... R-really..." he said nervously.

"Breathe, breathe. Oh God, I need to teach you how to breathe now..." she said, holing his throat gently. He took in a huge breath and sighed slowly ,"Well, I panicked... "

"I can see that... No need to worry, if you have me around."

"Another relief, I try it everytime, you know." he replied. She smiled back.

"Sooo..." they heard a voice behind them,

"Are you ready for the big surprise?" they turned around and saw Shudder, smiling slightly. He nodded to Ethan. Ethan's eyes opened wide with fear.

"Hey, you're not going to faint, aren't you? You seem pretty faint and white." Lucy said, concern in her voice. She poked his face slowly and checked his pulse.

"I-I'm always white... But not surprised like this... Anton.. Are you alright?" he asked, clearing his throat. Anton Shudder glared at him for a while, then laughed hysterically. Everyone's face showed fear.

"Ummm... Do you need medicine, morphine maybe? I'm a proffesional with them don't worry..." Lucy asked surprised, readying her medicine. "No no! I needed a pill before this but after I saw Ethan's face, I'm happy than ever.

Ethan's face fell so Lucy tapped his back. "Don't worry, I have a little medicine gun. If things get suspicious, I'll fire one before he even gets the chance to attack.". Ethan laughed silently and murmured ,"It's good to know we have a back-up plan.".

"Alright.. If we got that problem solved, I'll continue... After my car has been [clears throat] murdered, I thought yeah, it was too old for me. But I couldn't leave it like that... So... Here is the new one... Voila!" he presented a beautiful Bentley. Every single person in the room's mouth's wide opened, except Lucy. "Oh God... Should've known this would be a bad idea... Not to be jealous but..."She leaned to the Bentley. "Hey..." breathed Dexter Vex slowly, too stunned to talk properly, "It's mine...",

"No mine..." ,"

" 'She'... You call a wonderful Bentley, a 'She'... Ethan said slowly. "That's good enough for me..."Lucy said, coldly and stopped leaning. She murmured to the Bentley slowly ," Don't ever think about it...".

"What's wrong Lucy? Jealous?" said Dexter, still looking at the Bentley.

"No... I just had a little talk with it... Hey wait, it's a car."

"She, Lucy..." said Ethan again.

"Oh shut up."

"I'm getting the revenge I want from my childhood."

"Hey, I thought you were petrified!"

"I still am, I'm just showing the great effort to not to show it and it works, as you see."

She rolled her eyes and looked at the Bentley again. Even if it had no proper face, she could feel it grinning evilly to her.


End file.
